A Lover's Touch
by mysticladyrachel
Summary: Sheldon gives Jenny something very special for her birthday... the sense of touch, complete with full female equipment. Now she has to discover the meaning of love, and she'll discover sex along the way. JennyXSheldon. LEMON! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Happy Birthday

**This is my first "My Life as a Teenage Robot" fic, so I hope it's alright. I really tried to keep the characters believable and not have them get too OOC.**

**OH yeah. Before I forget: I DO NOT OWN "MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT" OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEREOF. **

* * *

Jenny walked into the laboratory and glanced around for him, "Sheldon! Are you here? I got your message," she shouted.

"Just a..." clang! She winced at the sound of several metal objects and one human body crashing to the floor somewhere at the back of the large lab. She debated whether or not to go help him, but he soon appeared, only looking slightly disheveled.

She still had trouble believing the change in him these past few years. He was much taller now, and was actually taller than Jenny by two inches. His hair was longer now, and he kept it pulled back out of his deep brown eyes with a rubber band. He looked so mature and mysterious, she could almost imagine he wasn't the same geeky boy who'd been smitten with her in high school... until he smiled that goofy smile.

"Hey Jenny," he said happily, "What brings you here?"

"Um... you called me and said to come over," she said, and had to hold in a laugh as a look of shock and then realization flitted across his pale features.

"Oh," he said, blushing, "I guess I did. Well, it's a good thing you're here, anyway. I have something for you," he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

They passed several large tanks full of various bubbling chemicals, and mixed among them were masses of metal and partially disassembled machines. She even recognized some of them as prototypes of features he'd developed for her. She shivered when she saw the form of her old torso on a table, but she much preferred the lighter weight, gel padded model Sheldon had developed for her. It allowed her to attain greater speed, and the high impact plasmium shell gave her a more human look and feel while shielding her inner mechanisms from high force impacts. _Actually, I owed a lot to Sheldon. All he ever does is work on ways to make my equipment more compact or more powerful. A few more upgrades and he'll have replace everything on me except my core processor and hard drives._

"So what is it? More powerful phasers? Smaller net catapult?... Oh my gosh, Sheldon, did you finally finish the abdominal tractor beam?" she asked excitedly.

"No... it's actually kind of a birthday present, Jen. It's not something you're gonna use in combat," he said, glancing over his shoulder at her, another blush evident on his thin face.

Jenny gasped. She'd almost forgotten because she didn't really age and already had an adult mind and body, but it had been ten years since she'd first been booted up. She couldn't help but smile. _I can't believe he remembered. The last time this even came up was in high school._

Finally they came to a stop in front of a table on which sat another vat of opaque, peach colored liquid connected to what appeared to be some sort of gun.

"I thought you said I wouldn't use it in combat..." said Jenny, eying the gun suspiciously.

"You won't. This is a sprayer, to apply it with," he paused, and moved to sit down on the table in front of her, "Do you remember the nerve endings your Mom made for you a long time ago?" he asked.

"Yeah. They were a disaster. They only let me feel pain and tickling," she said, obviously annoyed at the memory.

"Right. But I figured out the problem. As you know, your mom didn't design you like a human. She designed you like a weapon. This can be obviously seen in the previous XJ models. The farther along they went, the more humanoid they became, not because she was designing a person, but because she was trying to make something that could protect the world. You were the end product of that. Of course, after you'd been activated, she came to love you as a daughter, but that doesn't change the fact that you weren't designed using a biological model," said Sheldon.

He paused, allowing this to sink in before continuing, "I on the other hand like to cheat a little bit and use nature as a... well... a cheat sheet. You see, in the human body, nerves are microscopic fibers that conduct electric impulse to the spinal chord. This gel," he gestured to the vat, "is an infusion of plasmium filled with little microscopic fibers that will conduct pressure sensations that can be interpreted as normal touch, pleasure, pain, or a tickle depending on the duration, pattern and pressure of the touch. There are temperature sensors in the mix too, and I have different types of nodes that can be placed on your body before the gel is applied to increase a particular kind of sensation in that area," he said, smiling broadly, "Once the coating has been applied, we simply connect it to your sensory input port on the back of your neck, and it'll look and feel just like normal skin... that is... if you want to go through with the installation," he said, suddenly sounding nervous.

Jenny was already jumping up and down excitedly, "Of course I want to install it!!!" she said happily. She was going to finally going to know what things felt like.

Sheldon smiled his biggest and brightest smile, "Great. I'm going to need you to go into sleep mode for me while I do the installation," he said as he let her to the table.


	2. The Upgrade

Jenny opened her eyes to Sheldon's ever smiling face and... cold! The metal table underneath her felt cold!

"It works!" she shouted happily as she slid off the table.

"Yeah, but you should take a look in the mirror," he said. She noticed that he looked extremely nervous and wasn't looking directly at her, which was odd.

_Oh, God! What did he do?_ she thought, suddenly worried.

What she saw in the mirror made her jaw drop. The new coating of plasmium looked like real human skin. In fact, with the exception of a few slim seams where different components were stored inside her torso, she looked almost completely human. He'd even changed her old metal pig-tails for a single pony-tail made of synthetic blonde hair. She reached up to touch it, and smiled as she actually felt the feather light touch of it against her fingertips.

"You gave me hair too," she said, smiling.

"Um... yeah... its not real hair... I had to make it fireproof," he said sheepishly.

Jenny's eyes were suddenly drawn downward to another patch of hair near the junction of her thighs.

"Why did you put this here, Sheldon?" she asked, lightly touching the patch of blonde curls.

"That's... um... well I thought... I mean, it was kind of presumptuous of me, but..." he began to stutter and turned away. _Come on, man. Get it together. You designed and installed it for crying out loud! Why can't you look at her? _he chastised himself silently.

"What is it, Sheldon?" she asked firmly.

"It's a artificial genital apparatus, complete with pleasure nodes in all the correct places, lubricant cells set for emotional triggers, and synthetic pubic hair," he said in a rush, "I figured if I was gonna give you the ability to feel, I'd do a complete job of it. If you don't like it..." he trailed off.

"What's it for?" she asked, her curiousity piqued.

"Well... it's for... um... sex."

"But robots can't reproduce, Sheldon. Even if I had a uterus, I don't have any DNA. Why would I want to have sex?" she asked, not noticing Sheldon's nervousness because she was examining her new feature.

"Humans don't just have sex to reproduce, Jenny. Sometimes people who love each other have sex because... well...because it feels good," he said weakly.

"Like... when people kiss?" she asked, glancing at him. Only then did she realize that he had his back turned and was blushing furiously. He looked like he was about to faint.

"Kind of, but it's a little more serious than just kissing, Jen. People usually have to be pretty serious about a relationship to take it to that level," he said, wiping his nose, which had just suddenly begun to bleed from the stress of the situation.

Jenny was silent for a moment, then smiled, "This is so wonderful, Sheldon! Thank you!" she ran over to him and did something she'd seen other girls do when they were happy. She gave him a hug. He fainted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She tugged at the hem of her t-shirt to make sure it was still covering her properly. She wasn't used to having to wear clothing, but now that she had something to cover, they were very important.

Just then she saw Brad coming around the corner, "Hey Brad!" she shouted, waving. He looked momentairly confused, but came over anyway.

"Jenny?" he asked, smiling, "Sheldon told me he had something big for your birthday, but I didn't think it would be a new exo-skin!" he said looking her over.

"Well, its not exactly. He coated my body with a polymer that allows me to have a sense of touch. A real sense of touch, not just pain and tickling," she said happily.

Brad whistled, "Wow, that is big," he said with a laugh, "That's great, Jen. Really great."

"He also added on some new features, like the hair and... he added on fully functional genitalia," she said proudly.

Brad looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly, "So it wasn't just a present for you, huh? That sly dog!" said Brad with a chuckle, "but Jenn, could you not mention that part when my guest gets here?"

"Yeah, sure... who is it?" asked Jenny. She had to consciously force herself not to pout. She'd hoped to spend some time alone with Brad. Maybe now that she was an almost fully functional woman, he'd actually be interested in her. She couldn't help but hope.

"Here she is now," he said, gesturing to the woman that was approaching, "Jenny, I know this is sudden, but I'd like you to meet Amber, my fiance," he said, wrapping an arm around the sweet looking brunette.

"Hello, Jenny. Brad talks about you all the time. It's an honor to meet our local superhero," she said kindly.

Jenny felt her emotion chip breaking. She did a quick scan of the girl, hoping she was an alien or a member of the cluster in disguise, but she wasn't. Just a regular human girl.

"I... I have to go, Brad. Emergency," she said, backing toward the door. As an afterthought, she turned to the girl and said, "It was an honor to meet you, Amber. Congratulations."

And in a flash she was gone. Brad and Amber watched the glow of her jets disappear into the distance.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_He's engaged! Engaged! Oh, I'm such an idiot! Why would he want to be with a robot when he can have a real woman like Amber!_ she thought sadly. _Where am I going to go?_ She didn't want to go back to the old house. Since her mom had left to live on the mars space station, the old house felt so empty. She felt liquid leaking from the corners of her eyes and touched her cheeks. Apparently Sheldon had added more features than she'd thought. Tear ducts too.

That's what decided her. She'd go to the lab. It was as much a home to her as the old house was, and she could always count on Sheldon to understand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He was startled by the sound of the lab door being ripped off its hinges. He turned around just in time to see Jenny come running in and trip over a pile of wires. She collapsed onto the floor crying. Sheldon ran forward and began to inspect her for damage, only belatedly realizing that he'd designed her body to withstand much greater impacts than that without a scratch. Whatever was wrong, it wasn't because of a tiny fall.

"What's wrong, Jenn?" he asked, looking at her tear stained face. He felt his heart begin to break at seeing her cry and began to regret the tear duct upgrade.

"He's... engaged... she's beautiful... Oh, Sheldon, I'm an idiot!" sobbed Jenny, leaning into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her cry into his lab coat.


	3. Bioscans Indicate Swelling

When she'd finally calmed down, he helped her up and walked her over to the couch, "Ok, tell me what happened," he said, keeping one arm around her shoulder.

She took a deep breath, just for effect because she didn't really need to breathe, and began in a low whisper, "I called Brad to tell him about the upgrade, and he said to meet me at the cafe like always. I thought that since I was a fully functional female now, that he might...When I got there, he introduced me to his fiance... Sheldon, she was so beautiful!" she said, collapsing into his arms again.

Sheldon didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing that came to mind, "You're beautiful too, Jenny," he said, gently smoothing her synthetic hair.

"But I'm still a robot, Sheldon. You did a great job and all, but I'm never going to be real human woman. No one is ever going to want to be with me," she said, clutching his coat between her fingers as she sobbed into this shoulder.

"I do," he said before he could stop himself.

Suddenly the room got unbearably silent. Sheldon began to shake with nervousness. Maybe she didn't catch that he thought, but he knew she had because she'd stopped crying.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled nervously down at her, "Yeah, I always have," he said, blushing, "Even before all the upgrades. I loved you from the very first time I saw you," he said sheepishly.

She looked very confused, and when she finally spoke, her voice was laced with suspicion, "Why? Why would you be attracted to me?" she asked.

"Well... you were... so strong and wonderful. Saving the world was no big deal for you. Asteroids, the Cluster, broken dams, wild fires? They were no big deal for you. Just another day in the life, and you were so nice. I've never met a human girl who could even compare," he said, his old worshipful tone coming back for a moment.

Jenny looked as though she wanted to blush, even though her plasmium skin didn't have that capability. He made a note to fix that later, "I always thought you saw me as a fascinating piece of technology to be studied and improved. I didn't realize you thought of me... romantically," she said with a girlish smile. It was a lie of course. She knew he'd had a crush on her in high school, but she never took it too seriously, figuring his interest stemmed from his love of technology and not a real interest in her as a person.

For the first time, she noticed his arms wrapped around her and the warm, comforting sensations being fed into her sensory processor where his skin touched hers.

"Sheldon?"

"Yeah, Jenn?"

"Will you kiss me?" she asked softly.

He was silent for a long time, and then she felt his trembling fingers caress her cheek and lift her face towards his. She leaned into his hand, her sensors feeding in pleasure signals for the first time, and she was so absorbed in the feeling that she was actually startled when his lips delicately touched hers.

Suddenly her mind was reeling, and she gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into her slightly open mouth. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he'd put sensors inside her mouth as well, and the sensations were unbelievable. She leaned into his kiss, mimicking the movements of his tongue with her own. She moaned softly as she pulled away for air.

She lay her head back against his chest, noticing at once how fast his heart was beating. She thought it strange that his heart rate would be so high, and did a quick bio-scan to make sure he was alright.

When the scan was complete, her vision suddenly lit up red and sirens began blaring in her head.

"Sheldon! You're in distress," she shouted, leaping up. He looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about, Jenn?" he asked, trying to grab her and slow her panicked movements.

"Bio-scans indicate that your heart rate and respiration are elevated and that there is localized swelling, indicative of blunt force trauma or infection!" she said rapidly.

Now he was curious, "Swelling? Where?" he asked.

"There," she said, pointing at the zipper of his pants, which had begun to bulge visibly during their kiss.

Sheldon felt his face grow extremely hot, "Um, Jen... there's nothing wrong with me. This is... normal..." he said, fighting the urge to run out of the room and hide.

"But, my bio-scans indicate..."

"I know, but there's a lot you don't know about the human body, Jenn, especially the male human body. Believe it or not, this kind of swelling is a natural function of the male body," he said, trying to calm her down. _Come on, Sheldon. Explaining an erection to her should NOT be arousing!.. Dammit, I need a bucket of ice water _he thought to himself irritably.

"Oh..." she said, moving apprehensively back toward the couch, "I guess... if it's normal..."

"Yeah, just don't worry about it, Jenn," he said, sitting back down beside her.

"Sheldon?"

"Yeah, Jenny?"

She looked again as if she wanted to blush, "I really enjoyed kissing you. The new skin is amazing," she said happily.

"I'm glad you like it," he said happily. He wasn't exactly sure which compliment he liked more.

"There's one problem, though," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"What's that?" he asked, suddenly very concerned.

"I still don't know how to use the genital apparatus," she said, calmly.

Sheldon swallowed hard and focused on not fainting.


	4. What is Love?

It took him a moment for the dizziness to subside, "Well, Jenny... um... that's something you'll need to be shown, I suppose... but... that's kind of the job for a boyfriend or fiance... or even better, a husband. I'm not sure that I'm..."

"But... I thought... after what you said," she began blushing, "Aren't you... I mean... don't you want... to be my boyfriend?" she asked. She suddenly looked so embarrassed.

She's embarrassed to ask if I'm her boyfriend, but talks about sex like its nothing. Man is she something... but I guess since she's never known about sex, she doesn't know to be embarrassed about it.

"Well, yes..." he began, but she interrupted him again.

"And you said that humans use them when they're in love... and you said that you loved me, so..." she trailed off, leaving so much open to his imagination.

"Well..." he began cautiously. She was sounding very logical, and he had always secretly dreamed of just what she was proposing. No. You can't. She doesn't understand!

"I can't, Jenn," he said sadly.

She looked suddenly very sad, "Why?"

He sighed, "Because it's not enough that I love you. You would have to love me too, and even then... I don't think I could unless we were sure we would stay together forever... get married and all that. Sex is a big deal, Jenny," he explained, silently hoping she understood.

She was silent for a long time before speaking, "But... how will I know... if I love you back?"

"I can't answer that, Jen," he said, taking her hand in his and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"How did you know you loved me?" she whispered.

"I knew because I always feel happy around you, and when we're apart I always wish I was with you. You make me feel safe, not just from danger, but from ridicule and loneliness, because I know you won't judge me just because I'm weird. You make me want to be a better person, the best person I can be... and... when I picture my future, no matter how many different outcomes I can imagine, they all include you," he said, tears beginning to leak from his eyes.

She listened to him with her head down, taking in everything he said, "So... that's love?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's love, or part of it at least," he said softly, "Love is a big emotion. Too big to explain, really."

"Sheldon..." she began softly, "When I'm with you... it's like you said. I feel safe. I'm always afraid I'll do something or say something and people with think I'm a freak... even Brad... everyone except you. I don't worry when I'm with you. I feel safe... and that makes me happy. You make me happy," she said softly, "And... I think if I had too, I'd give up my life to save you. Is that... is that love?"

Sheldon smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. Tears were flowing freely down his face as he answered, "Yes, Jenny. Yes it is. That's love."

There was a long pause as they sat on the couch, reveling in the feel of each other's embrace.

"Sheldon?"

"Yeah, Jenny?"

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Jenny," he said, happily. He stood and pulled on her hand, "Come with me. I want to show you the full capabilities of your new upgrade."


	5. This is Love

Sheldon led her through the lab to the door at the back, which led into his small bedroom/kitchen. Leading her to the bed, he turned to her and began to gently take off her clothing.

He lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her chest. She didn't need a bra, because her plasmium breasts needed no extra support.

"Sheldon," she gasped softly as he ran his hands over her exposed nipples. He felt himself begin to swell again. Despite having designed her entire body himself, he looked at her as though for the first time. There was something so much more wonderful about it now that she was awake and animating the metal and plasmium structure. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his and he moaned loudly into her mouth.

She reeled back momentarily, "Did I hurt you?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"No. Sometimes people moan when they feel a lot of pleasure... you know what?" he said, a sly glint coming into his eyes, "Why don't I show you?"

She looked very confused again, but allowed him to guide her onto the bed. He shrugged out of his lab coat and climbed on top of her, tracing her body with his hands and lowering his lips to hers. She leaned her body into his hands, relishing the new sensations. She felt his lips leave hers and begin to trace a warm, wet trail down her jaw to her neck. He slowly slid down her pants and underwear with one hand as he used the other to caress her breast, slowly lowering his lips to the pink nipple.

She gasped at the feeling of his lips and tongue on her delicate skin, and was surprised to feel the sensations traveling from her breasts to the new mound between her legs, pooling like liquid heat. Her pleasure doubled as he moved to kiss the other breast, using his thumb to caress the one he'd left behind.

She lifted her hands up and broke the rubber band holding back his hair before snaking her fingers through his long black locks. They felt so soft, even softer than hers had been, and smooth. She gently massaged his scalp as he began to kiss his way slowly down her stomach. The farther down he went, the more intense the feelings became. She felt her hips involuntarily lift against his hand as he lightly cupped the new mound of curls, and he looked up into her eyes as he slid two fingers between the slick folds.

She wanted to stare back at him, to see that look of sheer love on his face as he caressed her, but his touch sent feelings like velvet electricity coursing through her veins, and she lay her head back against the pillow. She moaned as he caressed her folds and finally slid his fingers into a channel she didn't know she'd had. It felt amazing, especially after he lowered his lips to her folds and began to caress her with his tongue. He found a small nob at the peak of her folds where a pleasure node lay beneath her skin and caressed it with his lips and tongue, sucking on it gently as he pumped his fingers into her slick opening. She couldn't think any more. All she could do was feel his touch and caress his scalp in rhythm with the movement of his fingers. She moaned his name, feeling a pressure building deep within her body.

"Sheldon!..." she moaned, and she lay gasping as he pulled his fingers out of her body and began making his way back up. He slid off the bed, quickly shedding his remaining clothes before moving to hover back over her body. She watched him, marveling at how strange yet fascinating body moved toward her. There was a stiff length of swollen flesh coming from his body in the same place as her mound of curls, and something... perhaps something in the new program from her upgrade... made her stomach feel fluttery at the sight of it. In a few moments, he hovered above her, his torso nearly parallel with her own.

"Jenny, I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and gazing into her eyes.

She didn't know whether to smile or cry as emotion flooded through her drives, "I love you too, Sheldon."

"Are you ready? We don't have to do this..." he said gently, stroking her face. She cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm ready, Sheldon," she said with a smile, even though she didn't know exactly what she was ready for.

He ran his hand down her body and guided his length so that he was just above her opening. He leaned down to kiss her as he slid himself in.

The sensation was so intense that she lost the ability to think momentarily. The first thing she became aware of was a rhythm, each pulse sending waves of pleasure into her body, each one sticking in her core, building the pressure. She moaned and began to push back against him. She opened her eyes and marveled at the look on his face. They both gasped for breath as he reached down and locked his arms beneath her legs, lifting them up so he could thrust deeper into her core. As the angle shifted, she felt his length hitting another, more powerful pleasure node, and she found herself screaming his name as she writhed against his hips.

The tension in her abdomen was becoming unbearable, and she twisted her fingers in the sheets, seeking something to ground her. Suddenly, whatever was holding the pressure there broke, and wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her body, momentarily blacking out all her other senses as she screamed his name.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, he was lying across her body, his head buried in her shoulder as he gasped for breath. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back, noting that he was drenched with sweat.

"What... was that?" she asked between gulps of air.

"I believe... that was... an orgasm..." he said, sounding very satisfied with himself, and he lifted his head to look at her with the biggest grin she'd ever seen him manage.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They lay there in his bed, nearly asleep, reveling in the warmth that followed their love making, when a thought occurred to her, "Sheldon, does this mean we're going to be together forever?" she asked.

"I hope so," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"And we'll get married?" she asked.

"Yeah. With the dress and the flowers and all that stuff," he said happily.

"What if you want to have children?" she asked, suddenly feeling very sad at the thought that he might want something she couldn't give him.

"That's easy. We can either adopt a child... or I can build us a robot one. Whichever you prefer," he said with a chuckle, "Little XJ10. We can call her Jamie."

Jenny just smiled and pressed herself further into his arms. This was love.

* * *

**So that's it. Let me know what you think**.


End file.
